When Waifu Attack
by The Kingdom of Ruby Luxuria
Summary: We all love our waifu, and we do wish our waifu love us back. But, what if our waifu love us so much, they are willing to kill everyone just to get your d- This is a story where one guy who have way too many waifu, that all of his waifu are destroying the world just to get his d- Enjoy reading this weird story. (Disclaimer: Your waifu is a yandere)
1. Waifu Invasion

**WAIFU INVASION**

(Warning: This story does not contain logic, so don't try to fight it with one. And there are OCs, I guess...)

(A/N: Let's play a game called who's who. Guess who shows up in this story. I am not putting character tags until someone guess)

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Wake up, onii-chan!"

"Five more minutes..."

The "onii-chan" of this situation is a black-haired man in pajama who is hiding his face inside his blanket just so that he could go back to sleep while avoiding his black-haired little sister from waking him up from his beautiful dream.

It should be noted that this man, despite having a bed in his room, opted to sleep on the floor, which is already weird on its own, but pretty much left the bed untouched.

The brown-haired, ponytail at the back of the head, imouto is pissed with this situation, now choose to grab his legs and pull him out of his hiding, "Get out, onii-chan! It's morning already!?"

"Don't bother me and go to school already!"

"School? Today is a public holiday!"

"Wait, what!?" the black-haired man jumps off from his spot, rubbing his messy hair with a confused look.

"Public holiday?" the man stares at his sister, puzzled as he grabs a smartphone off from the bed, "What kind of backwater country made Valentine's Day a public holiday?"

"Onii-chan, this is 2056. Valentine's Day IS a public holiday. It has been ever since 2050, when the world realizes the low birth rate is affecting the country, and is now hoping for people to use the Valentine's Day to make more babies."

"When your own country legalized abortion, how do you expect that is going to work?"

His little sister shrugs, "I'm not the politician. I know jack shit about anything. Now, hurry up and eat some breakfast. I have a date today."

"A date, huh?"

The imouto stops at her track, turning to see her onii-chan is glaring straight at her with murderous rage, "W-what is it?"

Without saying anything, he turns around and flops back into his blanket, quickly earning a scream from his little sister, "Onii-chan, what the fuck are you doing!?"

"Don't bother me and just go to your date already..."

"But my date will be pissed with me if you didn't eat your breakfast!"

"Why would your boyfriend care so much about my diet?"

He feels his little sister stops pulling him while hearing her words muttering, "She's not my boyfriend. She's my girlfriend."

"Wait, what!?" the man quickly sits right up, startled at this revelation, "Girlfriend?"

She quickly nods, "I'm dating our neighbor, Sera. She didn't tell you that?"

"Owh..."

Slowly, he flops back onto the floor and turns away from her, "Just... tell her I'll be eating breakfast later..."

"Onii-chan, what's wrong? You look down," his little sister becomes concerned of his slower tone of voice as she moves closer to him, "Fever? Cold?"

"Just... go..."

Looking at the clock, his little sister panics and starts running out of the room, all the while leaving him on the floor all by himself.

His eyes are now staring straight toward the wall beside him, before slowly closing and returns back to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His dream is always a pleasant one.

His dream self is more active than he is; going out of his home quite early after eating the breakfast made by his sister, and quickly moving straight to where the town is.

There, he is greeted by a female with a strangely-colored hair, as the two goes out on a date together, first by watching a movie they both enjoy.

After that they have a lunch in a cafe, where he meets his friends who all have their own date, just like in real life, and also his sister with his childhood friend.

The two then join the rest, going to the amusement park, and as cliché it is, it is always fun to go there with your significant other.

The day ends as he sends this lady back to wherever her home is and giving her a kiss on the lips.

However, before their lips could even meet, she suddenly mutters something ominous, "I know you are bored, but don't just browse into any websites that look stupid to you."

The dream ends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The man, now remembering his name as Xero Aranzo, wakes up from his dream as he turns his body forward, faces the ceiling before giving out a long sigh.

"Fine... I'll go and eat my brea-" his eyes noticing the clock on his phone, "-evening snack... yeah, that sounds good..."

That was quite long for a dream, he thinks to himself as he makes his way down to the dining room.

A plate of sausages is there before him, decorated with baked beans all around it.

"She couldn't possibly think this qualify as breakfast, right?" he mutters out loud, wondering if her sister's dietary menu is confused with an actual proper breakfast.

Grabbing the plate, he makes his way to the living room nearby, and turns on the TV only to see a message from Netflix.

'Remember to Netflix and Chill during Valentine's Day.'

Quickly switching the TV (in frustration) to a different cable connection, he runs toward his room, grab his computer and runs back to the living room and connects a cable to his laptop.

He then plays a TV show as he enjoys his meal before the show.

The show is a Tokusatsu or live action sci-fi show called Kamen Rider Gibo, a superhero story from a long running franchise, celebrating 85th Anniversary of the series' history; it is about a guy who wants to be the world's famous superhero by going back time and screw with the timeline so hard, butterfly effects happen everywhere.

Thanks to those butterfly effects, the story has inconsistent identities of allies and villains, even having the main character switch actors for shit and giggles, that nobody knows who is who anymore, and that is the charm of it.

Aside from that, this story boasts the world record for the most number of masked heroes exclusive for one series, having 200 Kamen Riders made only for this show, even though most of them are just 'what ifs', color swap and fan fiction character based on older series' concept.

This story is actually a lot simpler than how it is described...

Minutes later, he has already cleaned up his plate and the show's episode of the week has already reached the end, thus making him bored once more.

"I can't just go back to sleep..."

Instinctively, he goes through websites over websites to fill the time while waiting for the night to come. He goes through wiki, TV tropes, and any sites that could fill his time.

Immediately, he slumps his head onto the table in disappointment. Usually browsing through websites WILL definitely kill off some time, but apparently it doesn't work today.

Watching something else would be great... if he has any idea what to watch...

New anime? New episodes of anime? Perhaps a TV series? Movie? Playthrough of video games? Por- okay, those never really work...

His sight turns toward the outside, looking at the clear evening sky, sighs before slumping his head back onto the table, "I hate Valentine's Day..."

Valentine's Day is a hell for single people. Every year they will be constantly reminded of how lonely they truly are or how bleak their future is. Not to mention, those who do have someone in their life, are forced to watch their beloved being taken away by someone who isn't them, like some sick twisted hentai scenario they had to endure.

"I really hate Valentine's Day..." he repeats the same word, now with one word added into the sentence just to emphasize on how much hatred he has onto this day.

Pulling his head up toward the computer before him, he realizes he is browsing through a strange website he has never seen before.

"Waifu Simulator VR?" he reads the title of the site as his finger browses through it, "What kind of stupid website is this?"

The websites seem to be a website for a browser game. From the details he read, it seems this game is a free-to-play dating sim using VR technology, a very old-school technology that lets you view the game area through some kind of goggles.

With desperation of wanting to waste some time, he signs up his name and stuff, and registers his email.

To start a game, he will have to choose a waifu he would like to "go on a date" with. He can pick them from the selection of waifu from various medias, from the year of 90s till this year.

A hardcore otaku will definitely has one waifu they fancy of, but as someone who could care less about confusing real world and fictional world, Xero picks more than one of his favorite characters, even the alternate versions of characters as the choice present themselves.

Pressing the 'Begin' button, he sits there, waiting and waiting, but apparently the server is down.

"Cool..."

Feeling scammed, he smashes his head onto the table so hard...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

... That he wakes up thanks to his sister's shaking him.

"Onii-chan, what are you doing, sleeping out here!?"

Xero can hear her furious voice as he turns toward her, "I was waiting for you."

"You waited the whole night for me!?"

"Night?"

His eyes stare pass through her, looking at the window, "The sun is still up."

"I..." his imouto doesn't seem to be able to search for appropriate words, "I... just..."

"Ah," he suddenly gains an epiphany, "You stay the whole night somewhere, making babies with Sera..."

"Wha-" his sister is even more flustered, "Y-yeah... no... SHUT UP!"

People in the past may have seen this statement as just another lewd remarks disguised as PG13 sentence, but in this day and age, due to the desperation of the government to have newborns everywhere, people can now make babies with just about anybody, regardless of gender, fertility, or STDs, a.k.a. Strangely Transformed Di-

And with that in mind, it is truly possible for two girls like his sister and her girlfriend to have babies by just making out, because anything goes in the future; is what the people of past usually said...

As you can see, the government is so desperate in keeping the population rate in check that it is one of the reason why science become so advanced. Some other reasons included are "wanting to have your own mecha", "wanting to be superhero" and for some reason, "wanting to have your own harem".

Well, the last one might not be strange since in recent news, someone has just made a breakthrough by creating an artificial field that can bend reality and thus being integrated as a game console. Now everyone is waiting for a game to be created for that.

Back to the story, the sister quickly turns away in anger and stomps her way out from the living and into the room, screaming, "I'll be in my room!"

"Are you going to use a pregnancy test kit in there? Wait, who is going to be the mom again?"

"SHUT UP!"

Chuckling for a moment, Xero immediately loses his smile as he slumps back onto the table.

There is a heavy feeling coming with the realization that there is simply no other choice but to accept reality that he will never be able to get someone he loves.

Maybe he should try a different route, if he ever not wanting to see any Bad End in this twisted dating sim called 'life'.

Then again, his inability to care for other people makes his relationship with her a lot more precious than it should be.

"Were you binging on an anime again?"

...?

!

Not a voice he wants to here, not in this particular moment...

Xero pulls himself back up as he questions the appearance of the one person he hates to see, "Looking for Reina?"

The blonde female before him nods, "She said I could stay here for the whole month."

"Staying for a month? Why?"

She seems to be looking nervous, what with her eyes constantly looking at a purple bag behind her and her fingers looking fidgety, "Well, my parents are gone for a month for a honeymoon, and I don't want to stay inside my home all by myself. Your sister told me I could stick around her for the meantime."

"That's generous of her, but why isn't she is the one that stays in your home? You two get to be together without me around, right?"

"Do you hate me around you?"

Ah... those puppy eyes... this is what caused this whole emotional problem in the first place.

He will need to learn the "Puppy Eyes Resistance" skill soon.

"No... I... I just don't want to be the third wheel here."

He also does not want to feel pain in his heart if she keeps loitering around here. There is a limit to where the "I Want My Beloved to be Happy" trope can go to.

The female claps her hands with a smile on her face, "Don't worry, you are not intruding at all~! We are friends, right?"

Contrary to what people says, friend zone really does not exist. You either date, or you either not. There is no need for a label for something like this.

However, that does not mean hearing this from someone you have been trying to win over is any less painful.

"Whatever," Xero mutters, pushing himself further away from her, "Just don't do anything stupid."

"Thank you, Xero~! This is why I like you so much!"

If only that sentence means differently.

With her out of the picture, he sighs in defeat; now he truly understands what netorare feels like.

As his hunger kicks in, he goes to the fridge at the nearby kitchen and pulls out a small box containing chocolates for him to consume. Those chocolates are meant for someone else, but this was bought before he learned that his sister has been secretly dating without him knowing it.

Hey, no use throwing away good food. He might as well finish it by himself instead.

Now, what about the news? Since today is no longer the Ignore-Single-People Day, what the news have to say about this world for today?

"With Valentine's Day out of the way..."

Not much, if he could say anything about it.

However, things got a bit strange after little news later...

The reporter seems to be putting his hand onto his ear, listening to something before he speaks up with a worried look on his face, "I have just received a report of a breaking news happened near Koi District."

Wait... this is here...

"The city in Koi District is currently being under attacked by a group of unknown terrorists..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Minutes ago]

Outside, the city in Koi District (fictional name, do not Google search) is as normal as a city could get.

There are many people walking all over the place, minding their own businesses, vehicles driven by all sorts of people and buildings built close to each other it almost feels like they are being stacked if viewed from afar.

And then there is one alleyway where nobody even bothers to visit; an alleyway with a computer sitting right in the middle of the road, with screen computer as brightly as it could get.

Two males enter the place, looking around with eyes telling the world how they really should not be here.

"Hey, do you even know where we are right now?" one of them asks the other a question, "I don't see the city mall anywhere."

"Well, we could have taken the train," the other one seems pissed about this situation of theirs, "But you are the one who said we should walk instead."

"It's supposed to be close by."

"And you are asking me for direction?"

The two males continuously turning around, looking where their destination might have been, before noticing a small group of women standing nearby.

"Wait, were they here before?"

"I don't know, but they look like a bunch of cosplayers to me."

True to his eyes, the women before them all adorned strange clothing each, so strange this author does not bother to even describe how they look like as accurate as possible, because this type of strange clothing is only possible in something like cartoon and the likes.

One of them shrugs as he approaches a female with pink hair, wearing blue kimono that barely hides her figure, and having fox ears and tails on her.

""Hey, can I have a moment with you?"

The fox girl notices him and before he opens up his lips, she questions him first, "Do you know anybody named Xero Aranzo?"

"No?"

"Then you are useless to me."

Blood spill out from the man's back, with claws and hands penetrating his body, staining his shirt with the color of his own blood.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" scream the friend of the dead as he turns around and starts running from there.

Unfortunately it is simply useless as his head rolls off from his body, separated thanks to a slash from a katana from a blonde-haired female in pink kimono.

"Tamamo," a red-haired female in red skin tight outfit with green glowing emblem on her chest approaches the fox girl, "You really don't need to kill him."

"I don't," the girl in blue kimono shakes her head, "But it doesn't really matter anyway."

"No, but we could at least be nice about it."

A white-haired female in white shirt that only hides few of her top area mutters as she holds onto a really huge gun in her hand, "Then, how are we going to look for him?"

"The power of love, perhaps?" the samurai in pink wonders, earning some chuckling from some of the females nearby.

Tamamo sighs, ending the laugh, "If only that would work."

Her sight turn toward the computer, whereas a lot of females climbing out of the screen one by one, until no more.

"Everyone is here already?" a blonde-haired female in silver armor riding on a white horse speaks up toward all of those females filling up the place, "Then, until we all find Xero Aranzo, we shall kill all in front of us."

And with that, the group charge out of the alleyway and into the street, parading as all onlookers stare at them in confusion.

Suddenly a black-haired female in sailor-like school uniform approaches one of them, asking a man before her, "Do you, by any chance, know where I can find Xero-senpai?"

"Sero-who?" is the last words heard coming from the man's mouth, before blood spilling out from the same orifice.

The girl pulls out her kitchen knife, muttering out loud toward the man, "Then you have no use for me."

The blonde on the horse speaks out loud toward all who present, "Are all of you like that? Do none of you know where Xero Aranzo is?"

Silent.

"Then you have no meaning in this life."

A jousting spear appears in her hand as it starts glowing. She immediately shoves the weapon forward, screaming out what appears to be an attack name, or perhaps the weapon's name itself.

"RHONGOMYNIAD!"

A beam of light immediately swipes most of them away, and even hitting the nearby buildings.

Now seeing a pool of blood before them, and how one of the buildings loses its balance, all lives finally get the memo and run away from there, escaping for the sake of their lives.

Too bad those females are not exactly normal.

No, "not exactly" is not appropriate for this situation.

One female wields a flaming sword. One female holds onto a minigun that can turn into a sword. One female has a rifle that can turn into a scythe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the fuck..."

The fuck did he just watched?

The news had shown how a group of unknown females beating up humanity to a pulp.

However, for him, he sees his favorite waifu is beating up people left and right, ripping their souls from their bodies with any means necessary, including feats impossible for normal human to imitate.

The word 'what the fuck' echoes through his brain over and over, as if there is nothing else for him to say upon seeing the news.

The carnage continues, and who knows why the beloved waifu of different anime, video games, etc. are killing people off one by one, as if they were injected with extra doses of 'yandere' essence into the brains.

He quickly notices how nobody is making an effort to cut off the signal for the TV. Wait, why is it still playing? This carnage is viewed live by millions of millions of people in this world, so why is the news still around?

As if waiting for him to notice, a female with purple hair appears suddenly, replacing the news with her outgoing and cheerful personality.

"Sorry for interrupting your daily news~! I am here to convey a message for my beloved darling, Xero Aranzo!"

Wh-what?

Impossible.

This lady is Ritsu, or Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery from the manga and anime, Assassination Classroom. She is basically a weapon that has become too advanced, the only thing that separates her from a genius of a person is not having a body.

Hacking networks is a child's play for her, who, in her series, has hacked a military satellite without being detected.

But how did she know her name? And why did she let all of these people die? She is an ally; one of the protagonists.

"As promised, Xero-san, we have come into existence just for you~!"

Promise? What promise?

"Don't be such a naughty boy, Xero-san~! To conquer all of us at once, and not even taking any responsibility, you need to be punished!"

What?

"But don't worry. I know where you are right now... We'll be coming for you, Xero-san! Not even those ladies behind you can stop you."

Behind?

Xero quickly turns his head around.

Ritsu is correct. His sister and her girlfriend is standing right behind them, staring at the television in bewilderment.

"The fuck was that?" his sister mutters in confusion.

A knock on the door is heard, with Xero quickly runs toward the front door.

He holds onto the doorknob tight, and screams out, "Who's there!?"

"Police! Open up!"

Police? Against those physic-punching fictional characters, the police won't be able to do anything, but at least he can delay the inevitable.

Instead of uniform-wearing police, he is instead greeted by a group of people looking like cosplayers of either the agents from Matrix or from the Men in Black.

"Xero Aranzo," a man among the group pulls out a badge that is shown directly toward him as he continues, "If you want to survive, you will need to follow us."

"Who are you guys supposed to be? Are you from a shady organization that try to mind wipe my brain or something!?"

"Xero!"

His head turns to the owner of the voice, as the one who stands beside his sister flashes similar badge in her hand, "Just listen to him. It's for our own good."

What the-

"-fuck is going on here!?" his imouto screams out in anger in this strange confusing atmosphere.

"Just go!" Sera seem to be demand him to do so.

It's not like he even has any choice. Those waifu is definitely on their way here.

Reluctantly, he follows them into a car as they quickly sprints their way out from there.

"Want to speak up now?" Xero turns around, staring at all of them for confirmation, "What the hell happened here!? How fictional characters are able to exist out here in the first place!? What do they want with me!?"

The man speaks up, "Let me introduce ourselves beforehand. I am Agent Dey, and the driver here is Agent Wey. We are from International Non-Scientific Research or INSR."

"Okay?" Xero is still waiting for his questions to be answered

Dey continues, questioning him, "Have you recently signed up to a website called Waifu Simulator VR?"

"Yeah," he nods, "That's a crappy website with an unplayable low budget browser game. How is that have any correlation with this?"

"During signing up, have you ever picked more than one so-called 'waifu'?"

"Yeah?"

Wey is heard speaking up to him, "Dey, you are correct. It's just like the last one."

"Last one? What the heck are you talking about?"

"Xero," Dey mutters, "This is not the first time fictional characters popped out into the world. In fact, this is the fifth case."

"WHAT!?"

"Unlike today, however, only one character per case has appeared so far."

Dey then begins reciting something, "Case 1: An apartment in Suwa District. Murata Marako, 20 years old. Rem from Re:Zero appears out from his computer. Dead."

"Case 2: A bungalow in Mabu District. Bunga Sudarwo, 13 years old. Takeru Shiba from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger appears out from her television. Dead."

"Case 3: A terrace in Suwa District. Jack Lawson, 43 years old. Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony appears from his mobile phone. Dead."

"Case 4: A hotel in Koi District. Jung Seongwon, 25 years old. Jack the Ripper from Fate Apocrypha appears out from his tablet. Dead."

"All death has similar cause of death; erotic asphyxiation."

Realization dawn upon him.

Xero screams out in fear, "Those... those women... they are going to snu snu me to death!?"

Wey sound annoyed, "Yes, they are going to fuck you to death. What's with the PG-rated language?"

"But... why!? What did I do to deserve this!?"

Dey shrugs, "No idea, but what we do know is that until what medium used to summon them here is destroyed or them fulfilling their purposes here, they will not stop looking for you. They will keep on killing people, just to get to you."

"Then..." Xero stares toward them, "Are you going to send me there? After... after what they will do to me, they'll disappear, right?"

"Are you stupid!?" Wey screams out, "Somehow, you have summoned approximately one thousand supernaturally strong females to appear in this world. If one person can die from having sex with one character only, what makes you think you can survive one thousands of them!?"

Dey speaks up, "Think about it. You may die from doing it with one person, but what about the rest of them? They will basically not having their purpose fulfilled. Who knows what will happen next? Will they simply disappear? Will they stay? Will they go berserk from not finishing their so-called duties?"

"If you are thinking about being a martyr, you may be doing something meaningless if the latter is the result."

"But... everybody..."

Dey puts his hand onto him, "This situation is the first for us, but it may not be the last one. If we can figure out the cause for all of this, then we can stop this menace once and for all. But first, this is what we have to do..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Xerooooo! Xeeerooooo~!"

Now standing in the barren wasteland filled with rubbles of bodies, the females are all scattered around what used to be homes, now looking around them.

The fox girl in kimono looks disappointed as she screams out, supported by her palms for louder voices, "Xero, stop hiding~!"

"Did Xero-senpai hate us?" The girl in school uniform stares at her, "Is that why he hide from us?"

"Don't be silly, Ayano!" the knight on horse speaks out loud to her from nearby, "He is a man relentless in his pursuit to conquer our routes. No human being has gone so far as to satisfy our needs of attention with this much will power. As the King of Camelot, I can guarantee that a man with such determination will never cower nor fear of us!"

A black-haired woman with white ribbon tied onto her hair, wearing school uniform of yellow vest over white shirt, green skirt and red scarf around her neck, appears landing onto one of the higher rubbles as she points out her left sword toward one direction, "Enemy's incoming! They are bringing all kind of weapons against us!"

"I see," the king mumbles, with a grin on her face, "Father is correct; we will immediately be opposed by those who wish to hide our husband away from us if we all appear at the same time."

"Ridiculous!" Tamamo screams out in anger, "Our love will never be separated by mere mortals! They can throw any kind of missiles against us, but we shall not falter from those wishing to separate us from our husband!"

On the other side of the battlefield, tanks are arriving first onto the frontline, approaching their targets not far from there. Following them are soldiers riding on their own smaller vehicles, carrying weapons as they are ready to fight against the threats of these 'waifu'.

But then a hit strike onto one of the tanks, destroying it with ease.

"Nice shot!" a light brown-haired female in blue uniform screams in excitement from her own tank as she continues speaking, "Father is correct! Our weapons are working against them, even if we only use these tanks for sports before."

She turns to her back, seeing other women riding on different tanks as she nods at them each, before screaming forward, "Panzer vor!"

The tanks from the women sides immediately shoot out their rounds onto the military's tanks, annihilate some of them.

In panic, the soldiers quickly hide behind the remains of the dead tanks as they start shooting forward.

"We shall help them!" the king screams out, "All for our husband!"

With that, all lives charge forward fearlessly, running along the lines of bullets without any care in the world. Maybe they won't feel that much pain, not when their origin is inhuman and their heads filled with their eventual "happy time" with their beloved.

Xxxxxxxx

Among them, two figures (among others) easily appearing right before the eyes of their enemies and quickly beheading their heads off from their bodies. These two are the samurai in pink and a tanned samurai with white hair and red and black outfit.

These two ladies seem to have no problem dodging around the bullets with teleportation while continuously creating more bowling balls made of flesh rolling down on the ground.

The pink samurai strikes down all foes with ease and occasionally deflecting bullets with simply her blade before teleporting before the shooters and claim their heads next, not before puncturing one man's organ with three stab wounds from one thrust after screaming out, "MUMYOU, SANDAN ZUKI!".

"Majin Beam!"

She turns around only to see the tanned samurai shooting out a beam out of her blade, quickly eliminating all foes.

She got agitated and stomps her way toward the tanned one, "Hey, that's not your Noble Phantasm's name, is it!?"

"You are the one to say," the tanned one stares at her, "That's not even your Noble Phantasm."

"Hey, for your information, I came straight out of Fate Grand Order! That's my Noble Phantasm in that game!"

"That's explained why you are still not bleeding yet."

"You little..."

"Hey!" both attentions were forced onto a samurai with similar face as the pink-haired one, but wearing a white kimono inside a cyan jacket, "If you two have time to argue, maybe you have time to defeat our opponents?"

These one samurai, when facing against her own sets of enemies, she pulls two blades out of nowhere, screaming out what is possibly the name of the blades, "Let's go, Yamatonokami, Kashuu!"

She charges forward, slashing all of them down, leaving the other two samurai to stare at her.

The pink samurai screams in anger, "Who the heck is that supposed to be!?"

(Note: She is not who you think she is. More on this at the end of the chapter)

Xxxxxxxx

"LA PUCELLE!"

An explosion erupts in the middle of one battlefield, killing all soldiers available.

When the flame disappears, all that is left is a blonde-haired female with tiara on her head, standing there while holding onto a sword.

"Hey, why are you still alive!?"

A white-haired female with pale skin in dark blue jacket over black dress approaches her from the blonde's side, muttering, "That is a suicide-class Noble Phantasm, right!?"

"Perhaps it is the love of our husband that saved me from returning to the Throne of Heroes?"

"I doubt that!" she looks away, "Our husband's love is the one that forced me to wear this stupid mini skirt till the end of his 'conquest'! I cannot possibly fight in this stupid dress!"

"But that's not too mini-"

"That's not the point!"

The female in blond points out toward the front, "But, your other self is wearing nothing but swimwear."

Before them, there are two more versions looking like those two; the blonde one is in her magical-girl like outfit, commanding dolphins coming out of the ground and smashes onto the soldiers without prejudice.

The white-haired one's counterpart, in her black bikini and panties (and also arm sleeves), wielding a katana around while shooting out black beams around the place like crazy.

The white-haired in dress grumbles in anger before screaming, "Fine!"

"LA GRONDEMENT DU HAINE!"

Flames are shot straight toward other sets of soldiers right beside the female with katana as she screams in anger, leaving her smiling blonde friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The previous waifu are all dangerous at close range, able to shorten their distances while dishing out massive damage with their otherwise avoidable attacks.

These two waifu, however, do not seem to mind sitting at the back for a moment, exchanging shots against the soldiers with their own firepower.

One of the female in white jacket and red beret, holding onto minigun effortlessly as she aims straight toward any enemies dare approaching her.

However, like any guns, her ammo soon run out, which prompts the soldiers to aim their own weapons at her, "She's out! Now!"

But the white-haired female charges forward first, triggering something on her weapon as it changes into a huge blade that is used to cut them down with ease.

"Be careful!"

A cyan-haired female in green camo outfit runs out of her hiding spot and aims her sniper rifle straight toward one soldier, shooting straight at his head.

She then jumps upward, pulling her handgun and aims at the other soldiers, shooting them.

The white-haired waifu turns around, changing her weapon once again as a pair of fanged mouth appears out of it, grabbing onto one soldier and bites him to death, leaving nothing.

Once again, she changes her weapon into gun mode, now refilled somehow as she shoots nearby enemies.

"Amazing!" the cyan-haired female mutters in amazement, "Your gun can just turn people into its ammunitions?"

"That shouldn't be the case," the white-haired female responds to her words, "Humans lack of Oracle cell for my weapon to absorb. But I guess Father has made sure that I can reach my husband without any obstacles."

"Me too," the cyan-haired female nods, "It seems Father has made me capable of re-enacting feats only my game character able to perform."

Something blue and shiny moves past them and explodes far beside them, throwing some enemies off from the ground.

A brown-haired female in blue military uniform and large red ribbon on her head approaches them, holding onto a rifle of her own, "You two, stop speaking in the middle of the fight! I have something to say about my endless supplies of ammo too, but we can finish this conversation after we find our husband."

The two females nod at her as the three now charge forward, shooting down all incoming enemies down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A black-haired female in red sweater just finished smashing one man on his face with her green-marked palm, before sweeping his feet onto the ground and points her finger toward one other soldier in the shape of a gun, shooting a black energy that incapacitates him upon impact.

She then turns around and throws jewelries that turns into beams that strike down some more people down.

The girl stares toward someone similar to her, but instead wearing red bodysuit and wielding a red spear as a weapon.

She then turns her attention toward another of her look alike, this time scantily clad while floating on a giant bow, shooting huge beam with only her finger.

There is also one version of her, but blonde, and wearing dark clothing, who wields a different spear and capable of destroying others by teleporting them into a different dimension.

Her sight ends at another version of her, this time wearing magical girl outfit and holding onto a pink wand with a star at the end, throwing beams over beams recklessly.

"Feels like I am one of the weaker ones here."

A purple-haired female approaches her, "It's okay, nee-san. I am also nothing compared to most of them there."

She points out toward women with similar hair color and face as hers, but one with gigantic hands, one with sword-like legs, a tanned version with tentacles below her, one that wears armor and throwing her own tentacle-like tendrils around, stealing weapons from enemies, mature-looking one with a spiral for a hand and a literal giant wearing bandage, smashing people like smashing pancakes.

"I see. We really are nothing compared to them," the black-haired girl looks down.

The purple-haired girl seems trying to cheer her up, "It's okay, nee-san! Our husband did not choose us because we are strong; but because he really loves us!"

Her big sister smiles at her, "You're right! He truly loves us so much, and even reciprocates our love for him. He is not like that certain idiot!"

"Nee-san, that's not nice..."

The little sister suddenly points her finger toward one direction, "By the way, what's wrong with her?"

She points out toward an orange-haired female in white uniform, running around stabbing people while collecting crystal out of their dead bodies, laughing like maniac.

"Senpai, stop!" said a female with pink hair and wearing dark purple machine-like outfit, and a huge cross-shaped shield in her head, chasing after the orange-haired female.

"Senpai, what's wrong with you today? You were acting all quiet before..."

The black-haired female shrugs at her little sister, "No idea. Our husband has a very strange selection of wives. I mean, look at that thing."

She is now pointing toward somewhere not far from there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not far from where the finger was pointed at, a flying red thing flies all around the place before stopping, revealing a black-haired female in red and white costume and red cloak behind her, as she spins around along with her red scythe, cutting down heads to add to the collection on the ground.

For some who are still survive, she spins her weapon some more, gutting some of them and separating some of their limbs off. She then turns her weapon into a gun, shooting down some more men from afar.

Her head then turns to the side, noticing a strange being not far from her.

This being barely looks like human, and more like a monster in form of a white-skinned girl. She has insect hands and her whole body, especially her black eyes, scream "giant moth".

Not to mention she simply stands around, while all that even thinking of facing her got their limbs and heads spin around like an oversized figurine.

The girl approaches her, wondering, "Em... can I ask you something?"

"Owh?" the moth woman turns her head toward her, smiling wide at her face, "What can I do for you?"

"What are you, really? You don't look like any of us."

"Do you doubt our husband's love for me?"

"N-no, I just..."

The moth girl somehow looks way too excited, "My love for our husband far surpasses all of you. If it is up to me, I will confine us both into our love nest and create a body double; a puppet for the likes of you home wrecker to have. Yet our husband do not wish to love only one person, thus I am willing to allow him to be free, as long as we can still love each other as much as we can~!"

"Uh, huh," the girl in red cloak simply nods before turning away and slowly moves from there, "I'm just going to... kill some more over there... You do... you, okay?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"EXTREME LUMINARIO!"

Two young girls in black and white magical girl outfit are holding hand onto each other, while a yellow-haired girl in pink outfit stands behind them, as the two shoot out a heart-shaped, rainbow-colored beam toward soldiers before them.

"TIRO FINALE!"

A different yellow-haired girl in white and yellow summons a huge gun and shoots out a huge ball of energy straight toward her opponents, after shooting them with a barrage of shots from rifles also summoned by her.

"STARLIGHT BREAKER!"

A brown-haired girl in white holds onto a rod with jewel at the end of it, shooting a huge beam of light that devastates all other soldiers in her line of fire.

Somewhere not far from there, a white-haired girl in pink magical girl outfit simply stares at the three, looking shocked as she mumbles to herself, "Man, real magical girls are really awesome..."

"What are you talking about!?" a pink stick with star at the end jumps out from her hands, knocking her head with her wing-hand, "You are a legit magical girl yourself!"

"But," the white-haired girl stares at her stick with a look of near despair, "We don't have those flashy moves like all magical girls usually have."

"We do!" the stick pulls out five cards out of her pocket, "With these Class Cards, we can have all the flashy moves you want!"

"Are you sure you are not talking about killing moves here?"

"PRECURE SHOOTING STAR!"

Something enveloped in pink light beam just rammed a helicopter with the speed of light as a pink-haired girl in pink costume lands perfectly on the ground near the white-haired girl, appearing from the light that flew down onto the ground after the impact. The helicopter, of course, explodes.

"Look at that!" the white-haired girl points out toward the older pink-haired girl, "She just rammed that helicopter! We can't even do that!"

"Don't worry!" the pink-haired girl turns toward her, holding her hand into a fist as she said with confidence, "You have your own flashy moves! I'm sure of it!"

"But, it can kill-"

"All special moves made by us, magical girls are flashy!"

"Told you so!" the stick scolds her.

The white-haired girl scolds the stick back, "You didn't say anything like that!"

"Let's go!" the pink-haired girl calls out to her, "We have more enemies to defeat! We are not going to find our husband if we keep dilly dally!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"CASTRATION FIST!"

The fox girl in blue kimono spins around and strikes the last of the foe by kicking him right at his groin with full force, definitely resulting an egg being cracked.

"That's... not... a fist..." said the last soldier as he falls onto the ground.

"Where is he!?" the pink samurai turns around, screaming, "Where is our husband!?"

All females do the same, turning around looking for him all around the place.

The girl in camo outfit pulls out a phone as she mutters, "Ritsu, are you sure this is his home?"

"Yes!" the purple-haired girl shows up on the screen, "But I have no idea where he is now... Somehow I can't track him at all."

A car suddenly appears near the site, with Wey walking out of the car, carrying a monitor.

He then sets it onto a fallen wall and turns it on.

Xero's face shows up before the girls, prompting them to call him out, "DARLING!"

"Wait, what are we doing again?" Xero turns to his side, looking confused before being pulled out by Dey.

Dey then speaks out toward the women, "You must be wondering the whereabouts of your dear husband, right?"

"Give him back to us!" Tamamo screams out toward him, "I will kill you and your family if you didn't give him back!"

"I can!" Dey responds to her demand, "But you will have to find him. He's not there anymore. Right now, we are in a remote island far from here. I'm sure your AI friend can figure out the location herself."

"Got it!" Ritsu screams out, "I've trace the location of this message."

"Good!" a white-haired girl in orange military uniform walks out among them, "We can all go there quickly! Hop in!"

A huge ship appears out on the nearest body of water, with all of them enter the submarine as it moves fast toward where their destination is at.

As they move out of the land, the rest of the world will remember this day as the day that changed what waifu truly meant.

**End chapter?**

**Yup, this is a weird story idea I cooked up for no reason other than being weird. Do you want the next chapter for this, or is this story too strange for your taste?**

**Have you identified who's who in this story? Let's see if you get them correct:**

Tamamo no Mae (Fate Extella)  
Souji Okita (Fate Grand Order)  
Pyra (Xenoblade Chronicles 2)  
Alisa Ilinichina Amiella (God Eater 2)  
Artoria Pendragon Lancer (Fate Grand Order)  
Ayano Aishi (Yandere Simulator)  
Ritsu (Assassination Classroom)  
Asuka (Senran Kagura)  
Miho Nishizumi (Girls Und Panzer)  
Souji Okita Alter (Fate Grand Order)  
Jeanne D'arc (Fate Apocrypha)  
Jeanne D'arc Alter [Shinjuku outfit] (Fate Grand Order)  
Jeanne D'arc Archer (Fate Grand Order)  
Jeanne D'arc Alter Berserker (Fate Grand Order)  
Sinon (Sword Art Online)  
Alicia Melchiot (Valkyria Chronicles)  
Rin Tohsaka (Fate Stay Night)  
Rin Tohsaka (Fate Extra Last Encore)  
Ishtar (Fate Grand Order)  
Ereshkigal (Fate Grand Order)  
Kaleid Ruby (Carnival Phantasm)  
Sakura Matou (Fate Stay Night)  
Passionlip (Fate Extra CCC)  
Melthlilith (Fate Extra CCC)  
BB-thotep (Fate Grand Order)  
Sakura Matou (Fate Kaleid Liner)  
Violet (Fate Extra CCC Foxtail)  
Kingprotea (Fate Extra CCC Foxtail)  
Gudako (Learning with Manga FGO)  
Mashu Kyrielight (Fate Grand Order)  
Ruby Rose (RWBY)  
Mashiro (Shiragasane)  
Cure Black (Futari wa Precure Max Heart)  
Cure White (Futari wa Precure Max Heart)  
Shiny Luminous (Futari wa Precure Max Heart)  
Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)  
Nanoha Takamachi (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's)  
Illyasviel von Einzbern [with Ruby] (Fate Kaleid Liner)  
Cure Dream (Yes Precure 5 Gogo)  
Tessa Testarossa (Full Metal Panic)

**Anybody guess all right?**

**Remember that there is one more character that seems to be a variation of Okita Souji?**

**This story happens in 2056. At this point, there are tons more of anime and video games with more characters becoming waifu materials. It makes sense if there are OCs here and there.**

**Do not worry, the only OCs I am going to make are smaller in sizes compare to the already existing characters, and they are pretty much 'variations of' or characters from sequels or spin offs of some franchises, like Fate/Insert-title, or Insert-title Precure, or Persona 6/7/etc. and the likes. They are pretty much cameo and won't have much appearance other than "hey, that's who they are"**

**Just trying to keep continuity in check.**

**That extra character there is a 'what if' collab of Fate Grand Order with Touken Ranbu. Two of the Touken Ranbu characters, Yamatonokami and Kashuu are weapons of Okita Souji. FGO Okita do not have such weapons' names.**

**So, in this collab, she does have them as her NP.**

**Also, expect more waifu from Fate Grand Order, Precure, Persona, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, and more anime and video games, even some hentai with actually good characters.**


	2. Trapped With Waifu

**TRAPPED WITH WAIFU**

"Wait, how is confining me in an island with those women are going to help everyone?" Xero questions Dey.

The two are now inside a huge monitoring room somewhere in the underground of the island.

Apparently, this island is how the shady group decided as a mean to combat those supernaturally overpowered waifu.

Yes, from today onward, the word waifu no longer means, "a target of affection by fans of a media", but "overly dangerous women from fictional media".

This also means that the spear counterpart for this is 'husbando', because that is how equality works.

"You see," Dey seems to be pushing up his nonexistent glasses on his face, "Thanks to these cases, the governments are funding us for researches on combating these waifu. This island is one of those researches."

"You mean, this island can kill them?"

"Not literally, but we have advanced weaponry that can match those fictional characters' abilities."

"I doubt your guns can match against something like a Goddess of War and alike."

"Owh, you'll see. This place is our Marble Phantasm."

"I'm not sure you know what that word meant."

Xxxxxxxx

The submarine silently moves through the huge body of water, not attracting any creatures that live inside the water as it eventually docks to near a beach, opening its door for people to exit.

As one by one female characters stepping down onto the sand, filling up the beach in no time.

As all manner of lives regrouping near the disappearing submarine, the twin-tailed heroine of a certain magic-filled anime speaks up as she turns her attention toward a blonde female in white sailor school uniform, "Hey, with that big book of yours can't you just rewrite everything and put us and our husband together in one isolated world."

"I'm sorry, Rin," the short-haired blonde shakes her head, "I would try to do so, but we don't have enough data on his true physical appearance. The one this book has recorded so far is simply an avatar which he used to interact with us."

"Even angels like you has limitation, huh?"

Artoria, still riding on her horse, moves her horse forward as she walks out of the group, staring at them all, "As we can see from afar, this island that hides our husband is a pretty big island. It is also possible that whoever is trying to hide him has laid out traps to stop us from finding him."

"We should all form groups to search for him in around this place. Remember, father has given us abilities to interact with each other in our mind should we need helps or if we ever find our beloved husband."

A version of Tamamo, the one who wears light green kimono with some samurai armor along with it, waving a sword around, quickly runs out of the group and into the tall grass before them.

"Then split we shall! Come, my brethren, for the sake of feasting over our husband's hot meat! Come, my Tamamo Squad!"

The rest of the pink-haired Tamamo Nine simply stare at her in confusion, glaring at how strange this version of them is.

The vanilla Tamamo mumbles, still maintaining her stare, "Leave it to Tamamo-alia on being strange."

The Tamamo that wears fake paws and maid outfit turns to stare at her sister, "I'm not familiar with her. Is she a sexual deviant among us? I thought Vitch was supposed to be having that role."

"I'm right here, you know," a spectacled Tamamo that wears a qipao mutters in annoyance.

The vanilla Tamamo shakes her head, "Nah, I don't think so. Vitch is supposed to be the evil one, and there is nothing in Daji's story that suggest that she loves having sex, so..."

A scream is suddenly heard that breaks all of their concentration, "Whoa! Are you an enemy? Grindy time!"

[OC FACT:]

Tamamo-alia is a character made for Type-Moon's annual April's Fool joke. She is an Alterego among the Tamamo Nine, which is strange when all of them are considered Alterego already. She is the weirdest of the bunch, speaking nonsense most of the time and treat everything like video games. She fights with a sword but treating it like Gae Bulg, almost constantly throwing it like Gae Bulg. She also has dirts, bricks and everything she has in her pocket. Her NP is a parody of Gil's NP, Gate of Tamamo where she shoots out Tamamo to the enemy for massive damage.

Tamamo slowly walks out of there, shrugging as she mutters, "Goshujin-sama really do have strange taste in females..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back inside the island, Wey enters the room along witha box of donuts in his hand as he himself is munching onto one.

He moves closer toward Dey and Xero as he calls out toward both fo them, "Yo, what's the development?"

"Dude, you have time buying donuts?" Dey glares at him in annoyance.

Wey shrugs, "Dude, we have tons of money in this project, and we can't even spare some to buy a donut maker."

"Those money are NOT for food! They are for creating offensive and defensive weaponries against these waifus!"

"I'd rather we not die from starvation than die cockblocking this guy."

Xero mutters, staring at him, "Those came out very wrong."

Wey ignores him as he continues, "So, what is the event now. What are those waifu doing?"

Dey turns toward the monitor before him, muttering with a grin on his face, "All according to plan."

Wey and Xero stare at him for a moment, before his fellow agent friend mutters, questioning, "What plan?"

Xero rolls his eyes, "I bet he is talking about separating them apart."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And the ladies are indeed spearating from each other, forming their own groups as they traverse the vast fake island created solely to counter them.

One of the groups consist of Tamamo, the girl in white that carries huge blade around her, a girl in red that plays with a small fire ball on her hand, a blonde military girl that carries bombs behind her and a girl with two different eyes that is twirling her guns around.

The girl that twirls the gun, namely Yuna, suddenly speaks out loud, breaking the irritating silence, "Hey, how about we have a chat while we figure out his whereabout?"

The blonde one, Riley turns toward her with a smile on her face, agreeing to her, "Yeah, it is becoming quite awkward the more we less speaking."

"Good idea," the white-haired girl with giant blade, Alisa nods, "We have more than a thousand here. They cannot hide our man forever."

Tamamo shrugs, "Well, do you suppose we have anything to talk about?"

The girl in red, Pyra, suggests, "How about we talk about our selves? So far the only thing we know about each other is that we are all beloved by him. And that we all came from worlds different from our own; or at least that's what father told us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tamamo is a fox girl who is actually an incarnation of the Shinto's Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu. However, she was confused by people from the medieval time as a monster and thus were killed."

"Holy crap!" Wey turns toward Xero in shock as he reads a file he is holding on his hand, "Is she really a goddess?"

"No, she is just a game character from a franchise that become famous by writing fanfiction about actual myths and folklores people can find in wikipedia."

Dey snickers, "Fictional or not, the fact that she is a goodess means we can't play around here. That is why this island has been fitted with thousands and thousands of armories we can use against these waifu!"

"Look, she even has an ability called Polygamist Castration Fist! That sounds really dangerous!" Wey sounds like an excited young boy, "She has various magic and stuff, but this attack, though. It sounds like it can rip you in half!"

"More like rip your balls in half," Xero mumbles, "This attack won't actually work against females, however, so as long as you sic her against a group of anti-magic women with special weapons, you are fine."

Wey drops the ball, "Here we have 99% males though."

"Well, fuck."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your whole being is just a weapon?" Tamamo seems shocked, staring at Pyra, who smiles and nods.

"That's what we are. We are Blades, weaponized living beings, serving our master or Driver, whose survival affecting our own. We are immortals as long as he is immortal."

The fox girl wonders, "That sounds just like my life. I am a Servant, and I am absolutely need to make sure nothing happen to my Master if I were in need to survive."

"That doesn't seem to be the case now, does it?" Alisa mutters, "Father has made tons of impossible things, like both of your existence without the need of Master or Driver, or even breathing in this world."

Yuna nods, "It is all for the sake of searching for him, right?"

Riley suddenly speaks up, "Say, I have to ask though. What will happen after we... did it with our husband? Have father said anything about that?"

The four women shakes her head.

Tamamo mutters, "Before we move into this world, I have asked Jack the Ripper, the one who has been here once. She said she couldn't remember what happened after the whole thing happened between her and her husband."

Yuna questions her, "Will it going to be happen just for one night? I don't want that to happen! I want to stay with him for the rest of my life. Never have I ever feel so good just by stadning beside someone."

Alisa smiles at her, "We all feel alike, Yuna. All millions of us do not want to be separated from him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know," Wey is still sitting beside Xero, "It is quite disturbing that people like you announced someone's girlfriends, wives, mothers and even underaged daughters as your own 'wife', you know?"

Xero glares at him, annoyed, "Dude, they are not real. They should never be. They are just a bunch of fictional characters. You can't give them the same right like living beings."

"That's racist."

"Doing that is just idiocy. Why would you treat them like you treat your friends if you can't see them in the first place? It is even more stupid than screaming 'meat is murder!' and trying to ban meat. At least here you can see the meat itself."

"But they are real now."

"Would you treat mass murderers as humans?"

Wey looks away before muttering, "No?"

"Then, shut up!"

Dey points his finger toward them both, "You two shut the fuck up. One of our vanguards are meeting one of their own."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in another of the forest, a different group consist of a girl in pink kimono, a blonde girl in white sailor outfit, a red-haired woman in yellow jacket and a red-haired spear-wielding woman riding a pegasus is walking down into the forest as normally as one would.

But then a bunch of bulky figures walking out of the bushes, showing themselves as people wearing heavyweight classes armor with dull grey coloring on their steel bodies.

As the ladies are preparing for a fight, the figures quickly open fire toward them, forcing them to hide behind trees and magic barriers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This happens across the island as viewed by the three males (plus some of the staffs) inside the room of cameras.

"War Machines? Really?" the target of the waifu glares at his supposed savior, "Have you heard of copyrights?"

Dey sounds very excited when he screams "Those are Iron Men!"

"That still doesn't stop you from being sued. Also, Iron Man use laser beams, not bullets."

"They are still Iron Man suits! War Machine was practically made by Iron Man!"

"You don't see Iron Spider suit being called as Iron Man, isn't it?"

"Shut up, you nerd!" Dey screams out as he turns around, "Those are just prototypes! We have different suits which are better suited for combat against anime physic-based characters thanks to all the money we have! We just don't want to have those poor weak prototypes being unusable, that's all!"

Xero slowly turns toward Wey, asking out of curiousity, "How many of those more advanced suits you have in here."

"As many as expert soldiers we have."

"And you just let some of the soldiers use weaker prototypes?"

"Like he said, we want to use those suits to good use."

"Can't you just have those soldiers wear the better suits while turning your prototypes into automatic turrets?"

Wey stares at him for a moment before looking at his friend, "Dey, why aren't we doing that instead?"

Dey simply stands before them, not answering. Moments later, he smashes his temple with his own palm.

Wey mutters, "Dey, I think we really need to employ a tactician into our group."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With ease, the girls around the island just smash those poor people in rip-off suits.

The same thing can be said with Tamamo's team, as she simply kicks those poor souls in the groin while others of her team casually ripping off limbs and making holes out of the rip-off squads.

"Not much of a trap this place is," Tamamo exclaims with a grin on her face.

But then, something jumps out of the ground and land before them all.

From out of the land, there is a man wearing black-colored sleek suit of armor with a mask clearly looking like a ninja.

The man yells at the girls, "You have done well, people from the other worlds. You have easily dispatch footsoldiers of this island. However, this is only the first floor; the prologue of your struggles!"

"First floor?" Alisa screams out in annoyance, "How many floors that separate us from consumate our marriage!?"

"Including this, ten floors you will have to go through! Ten trials in which you will have to go through to reach your beloved husband!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xero once again stares at the two agents, "Please, for the love of god, tell me that person isn't a soldier."

Wey questions his question, "Why would that be matter?"

"Because he is acting like a role-player more than a soldier. Also, are we really underground right now?"

"Nah," Wey shakes his head quickly, "We don't have good cables if we stay under all of those ten massive traps we made. We are actually right below the waifus. If we stay far away, the surveillance cam won't work."

"You have money to make real life working power armors but you can't fix your cameras!?"

Wey once again shakes his head, "We don't really have that much money. Our money were mostly used on making traps for our enemies, but we have harder time procuring a lot of people capable in certain areas."

Dey quickly turns toward him, looking very pissed, "Do you know how many people were laughing their butts off when we told them we are protecting people from fictional characters!? Just because of that stupid title the government won't even listen to the context of our proposal!"

Xero turns toward Wey, "Don't tell me that's the title of your proposal?"

"Unfortunately none of us have any idea what is wrong with that title."

"Dude!" Xero screams at him, "You could have labelled those fictional cahracters as 'unknown enemies' and people will definitely listen! It sounds a lot more professional than outright telling 'fictional cahracters'! Of course people are ridiculing you!"

"We... didn't think that through..."

"How this organization was made in the first place!?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the outside world, the man in black is still talking, "Within these ten trials, you will be facing various challeneges that awaits you, all lead by people like me; people with abilities none of you can fethered!"

"Can we not!?" Yuna screams out toward him, considering he is actually standing way too far from them, "We just want to be with our husband! You guys could just leave us alone and we won't be bother to kill any of you!"

Pyra nods, "Yeah, that's a win-win situation, right!? Father may told us to kill everyone that stands between us and our beloved, but he didn't say anything about killing those not on our way!"

"Shut up!" a man suddenly screams at them, jumping out of the ground and lands beside the man in black, showing his bird-looking blue armor, "Do you really think I care about those people you killed!? I just want to make sure that asshole won't be getting laid, that's all!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the fuck?" Xero mutters in confusion, "Who the fuck is this guy now!? What the fuck did he meant by that!?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Like hell I will let that guy banging some anime chicks, especially with this type of harem situation!"

"Dude, I am talking right now," the ninja man glares at him, "You can wait your turn later, okay?"

The bird man just shrugs before disappearing into the ground.

Riley looks around, confused, "What was that?"

The other girls just shrug.

The ninja man then screams, "If you wish to meet your beloved boy toy, you can fight off this place's guardian!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's the cue," Dey speaks up, turning toward the staff members around him, "Launching Code 77A!"

Xero mutters in confusion, "What is that code supposed to be? A huge giant weapon or something?"

Wey taps his shoulder, "It's relly nothing special."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It truly is nothing special.

What the code does is just chucking tons of powered armor out from the ground and into the fight.

The island is now overwhleming with so many people in metal suits outnumbering even the numbers of killer ladies around there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

However, Xero is still unimpressed with this spectacle, "Just reinforcement? The code thing-y sounds a lot cooler than what it actual does, isn't it?"

"Shut up, you fucking shit!" Dey screams out at him, "You want advanced armors? You got it! We now have 1000 armors flying around, shooting lasers at them all! We got Iron Legion now! Aren't you happy!?"

"I'm not sure how to say this, but the waifu are still going to kill them."

Wey shakes his head, "That's not the true purpose of Code 77A."

He suddenly taps on his shoulder twice before signalling him to follow him as soon as Xero turns toward him.

"Where are we going now?"

"To the actual hiding spot."

"You mean, down here?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Xero escapes with the two competent agents, the surface of the island is now filled with so many people that the place cleary looks overcrowded.

"Alright, that's it!" Tamamo pulls out some papers as she steps forward toward some of the people in suits midair, "If you really want to stay between us and our husband, you will know what your maker look like!"

She then starts throwing those papers around, as some of the people stupid enough not to run got hit by balls of flame and ice, either burn inside the metal or freeze up into popsicles.

The rest of the people in metal costumes finally decide to fly around, shooting bullets and small beams onto the waifu, but Alisa manages to hold her weapon high, blocking the projectiles with her overly huge blade.

When the barrage stops, she switches the blade into the gun form, and starts shooting them all.

Apparently her bullets are not that good against armors but still enough to make some dents, pretty much good for breaking their formation.

Pyra then runs forward and jumps onto one of them as she uses her red sword to slice them up, splitting their bodies apart.

Yuna then follows them suit, shooting them all up before they realized they are being bombarded by bombs over bombs onto their faces, smashing them into bits and pieces.

"Take that!" Riley screams out as she slowly adjusts her bombs to be shot toward some of the people in suits as careful as she could.

These five are just the example of how bad it is when people try to emulate Tony Stark against enemies he won't be fighting in that kind of weak armors.

Around the island, explosion of any kinds and shower of blood are all around the place.

One of the Iron Man parodies shout toward all of his brethren, "Quick, we must combine our powers to defeat these monsters!"

"Wait, how do we do that again?"

"I don't know! I'm not the one with manual!"

One of them finally speaks up, "I do!"

This one particular person slowly lands on one side of the jungle, slowly hiding among the battlefield as he pulls out a small book outof his armor.

"Okay, what do we have here..."

He flips through the pages until he stops, "Part 10: Combination attacks... Gther your palms together to shoot massive... not this one..."

He then flips through some more until he finds, "Part 40: Emergency protocol. Ah, I guess this is it. First, press the button with the label 'Danger'."

He pulls up his left hand and starts pressing holographic screen popping out of the hand before seeing a huge green button that says 'DANGER'. His finger quickly presses the button before checking out the manual once more.

"What the fuck!?"

"Owh my god!"

"Shit, what is going on!?"

"Guys, I think we are in deep trouble right now!"

"Shut up guys, I'm saving the world here," the manual reader shrugs his friends as he continues reading the book, "This will take a while. Please wait and enjoy a cup of coffee."

"AAAAAHHHH! MY SPLEEN!"

The man shakes his head, "Nah, don't have a coffee. Guess I have to skip this part then. What's next?"

He moves the manual closer to his face as he mutters, "Warning: Make sure nobody is inside the armors when this protocol is being initiated. The one that presses the button; however; is necessary to remain in his suit."

The man quickly turns around, screaming, "Guys, it says here you need to take off the armor..."

As he turns around, he sees that the fight has stopped.

Before him now is a massive giant robot still looking like Ir- War Machine with its face open. The machine is also no longer only grey as its color, but also red, though it looks more like it is being spalshed by red liquid.

"What the fuck!" the man screams out as he steps out into the open, "You guys are leaving me out!? Not cool, guys!"

"The Sword That Idiot Brother Get From Beating the Shit Out of That Stupid Snake: KUSANAGI NO TSURUGI!"

A sword is thrown out toward him as he catches it with his body, sarcastically speaking.

His armor is now leaking red liquid, as he looks down and mutters, "What the heck? Oil leak? But I don't recall this suit using any oil..."

It took him awhile until he realizes the sword sticking out on both of his sides, "Owh... that's definitely not some oil..."

The man finally falls down, as the book is grabbed by a fox girl in light green kimono, "Last step: Using this armor, climb the giant robot and beat the shit out of the enemy. Nah, don't think you need this one."

Tamamo steps closer to her sister, now asking, "Alia, I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be chucking out that sword like a spear. Also, what's with that stupid subtitle name for something that isn't even your Noble Phantasm?"

Tamamo-alia just shrugs her off as she screams out, "Hey, Ritsu! You can hack into that giant robot over there, right?"

A voice is heard among the girls, "With that, I can also try to hack the whole facility right away!"

"That was easy," Riley sighs, sitting down onto a fallen tree balk, "A bit too anti-climactic, though."

Pyra chuckles, "Isn't it fine? Now we can all enjoy our first night."

The giant robot suddenly moves around, as its finger now pointing toward somewhere across the sea, "Over there!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can any of you please tell me why are we moving out of the island?" Xero questions while feeling annoyed as he sits on top of a fast-moving sail boat.

Dey turns toward him, "Just like the ninja dude stated, the island is just the prologue. We are now moving toward the next floor."

"I thought that we are moving down into the underground."

Wey mutters, "We did try that, but the getting closer to the earth core just makes the underground hotter. That and the air-conditioner got broken down there, so we have to relocate all the other floors toward the other facilities."

Xero sighs in disappointment as he mutters, "Where is the next facility then?"

Dey points out toward their front, "Right there."

Xero seems dumbfounded, staring at the front for a moment, "That's a town."

Before them, not far from there is a town with many people in there, clearly having some sort of festival happening.

Dey snickers at him, "Genius, isn't it? A secret base in the middle of the town?"

"We are bringing the whole crew of killer women into a town, though."

Wey stares at the sky for a moment before muttering, "You know, I am starting to know why we are considered as the worst of the secret agents in the organization..."

Dey facepalming himself again, but before he could even do that, the boat stop moving.

"Em... why?" Dey looks around as he walks around the small ship.

He suddenly stops, when he sees a girl wearing a red jacket over a blue kimono is kneeling on the floor with a knife struck into the floor, held by the girl.

She pulls her eyes up, staring him with her blue eyes as she mutters, "Just hand him over to us."

Xero walks into the scene but then stops as he sees the girl and whispers, "You got to be kidding me..."

He then turns around, and sees the samurai girl with the pink kimono smiles at him, "Where are you going, my husband?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the city, a figure is walking through the red-painted street as he walks into an alleyway.

The man then picks up a laptop and closes it, muttering, "Now, I wonder how will our new protagonist survive this?"

"Freeze!"

The man turns his head around, seeing Sera holding a handgun toward him, "Put that computer down and put your hand in the air!"

The man turns toward the computer, smiling at her, "Owh, this? This is useless now."

He then throws the computer onto the ground, as it smashes into pieces.

Sera screams in shock, "You son of a-"

"I'm sorry, but the only way for the world to survive is for that man to be sacrificed."

"You bitch!" Sera screams as she pulls the trigger, shooting all rounds that handgun has, all straight toward the man.

However, the bullets are all being kicked away, with another figure enters the fray, now standing in a fighting stance.

Sera snickers upon seeing this figure, "I knew it. Aren't you supposed to be his little sister? Why betray him like this?"

The woman before her, the little sister of Xero, grins as she mutters, "Little sister? He never have one in the first place."

"What!?"

The womn before her charges forward, throwing her punch toward Sera as she prepares to strike back.

**But the chapter has to be ended right here.**

**Is it bad that this chapter does not have enough gore?**

**Next: The second floor is in the middle of the town. Do you think this organization knows what "saving the world" even means or is it just these two agents?**


End file.
